


Father's Day

by NervousAsexual



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Daddy Issues, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: Jim realizes that he's never really celebrated Father's Day. Bones wants Spock and Jim to meet Jo.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardconsultingtimelady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=waywardconsultingtimelady).



Bones, as usual, bounces.

With Spock's help Jim is compiling a roster of all the different bounces Bones does. There's the aggressive bounce, which says "I have not been consulted in these shenanigans and I know it's because I would have said no," the bounce of pride, which says "I just delivered a baby in the middle of a war zone and I'm still not sure what species of alien the baby is," the happy bounce for when they're dancing, the flirty bounce, the angry bounce that he never used before they all got stranded in the mirror universe, and the bounce that says "It is damn cold in here and my damn nose is going to fall off my damn face." He hasn't come up with a good, succinct name for that bounce yet.

 Right now the bounce Bones is doing is the nervous bounce. That one isn't a full body bounce like the others. It's just his one leg, going up and down and up and down and making the entire shuttleport bounce, it feels like.

Spock, who is sitting on Bones' other side, puts a hand on Bones' knee and gives him a look, which Jim infers means "Stop bouncing or there will be catastrophic seismic disasters."

"Should it be us who're nervous?" Jim asks him. "You've at least met her before. We don't even know her."

"Indeed," says Spock. "There is no reason to be nervous, Leonard."

"You two always gang up on me." Bones looks up at the screens announcing arrivals and departures.

"We are not ganging up on you. Spock. Are you nervous?"

Spock tilts his head and gives him a curious look. "I am not."

"You have a good reason to be. They don't have Father's Day on Vulcan, do they?"

"They do not."

"And I've never celebrated Father's Day, so I can be nervous too. But not you, Bones. You don't get to be nervous."

Now Spock's hand, along with Bones' knee, is bouncing. "Of course you never celebrated. You're not a father."

Jim thinks of the famine on Tarsus IV and doesn't quite know what to say.

Spock sees his expression and nudges Bones. "Leonard."

Bones looks and he sees his expression too. "Not at all? Not even...? Oh, Jim, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"There was always something more important going on." Jim shrugs. "But he knew I loved him and that's the most important thing to take away from all that, isn't it?"

He can see both their expressions change and he knows what they're both thinking of. He saw the same expressions on their faces the day Surak took the ship.

"Fathers are a prickly topic," he says. "Let's talk about something else. Tell us about Jo again."

"She's presenting her xenobotany thesis at the academy," Bones says, but his heart obviously isn't in it.  "She'll be here for a week. We're going to take her to..."

"To see Alcatraz, and the bridge," Spock finished.

"You're both still thinking about your fathers, aren't you."

Spock tapped Bones once on the wrist. Neither of them said anything.

"You're daughter's coming in, Bones. You should be happy."

"My daughter?" Bones laughed a little at that. "She's going to be your daughter too. Both of you are going to be fathers now."

"Surak's wisdom upon us all," Spock said grimly, but he looked at Jim and gave him just the smallest smile. In the distance a shuttle came flying in and the arrival flashed on the screens over them.

"Come on, gentlemen." Jim got to his feet and took each of their hands in his. "Let's go. Let's meet our daughter."

Each of them took one of his hands and he squeezed, and down they went to meet their daughter.


End file.
